La Proxima vez
by Kunieda-Misaki
Summary: -¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN SI ME DUELE EL CULO? ¿QUE CARAJO ME HICISTE ANOCHE?-No se quejo anoche.Pero la proxima vez sere mas cuidadoso Bochan. -Eso espero...¿Como que la proxima vez?-Bocchan me temo que después de esto…usted no podra sentarse en muchos días-Nada bueno podria salir de esas palabras


**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no le pertenecen a Yana Toboso solo la trama de esta historia es mia**

* * *

**La próxima vez**

**¿Que habia pasado?No lo sabia, lo unico que su cerebro alcanzaba a procesar era el hecho de estar a pocas centímetros de los labios de su mayordomo.**

**No estaba conciente de como ni cuando se empezó a acercar a Sebastian y ahora estaban a menos de dos centímetros de distancia. Sus respiraciones chocaban y el sonrojo era notable en el perfecto rostro de su amo.**

**-S-Sebastian traeme mas te-Exigió el pequeño conde cosa que molesto a el apuesto mayordomo.**

**-Yes my lord-Y salio del cuarto.**

**__Ciel POV__**

**Después de tomar el te, seguí revisando los asuntos pendientes de la empresa y otra correspondencia, hasta la hora de ir a dormir. Sebastian se notaba muy pensativo algo molesto.**

**-Bocchan su baño de burbujas esta listo-Anuncio para despues empezar a desabotonar mi camisa.**

**Era idea mia o lo estaba haciendo mas lento de lo común, cuando la ropa desapareció totalmente me ayudo a meterme en la tina y empezó a tallar mi espalda y demas partes del cuerpo en un que otra se rozaba con partes muy...Intimas. **(N/A: ¡SEBASTIAN HENTAI!)

**-Gomen Bocchan-Se disculpo por desima vez. ¡Lo estaba haciendo aproposito! y lo peor era ¡que me gustaba! Maldición quítate esos pensamientos de la cabeza Ciel, tienen que ser las hormonas si eso.**

**Al fin termino la tortura el baño se me hizo eterno, se rozaba mucho conmigo, era bastante exitante y a la vez era molesto. Ahora seguí la tortura de cambiarme.**

**No le basto con la ducha si no que tambien a la hora de cambiarme hizo mucho tiempo acariciando ''axidentalmente'' mis piernas y...¡ demás!**

* * *

**El dia siguiente no fue mejor se estaba acercando mas de lo habitual sus ojos no eran los de siempre eran...¡Como si te desnudara con la mirada! Y su sonrisa era una llena de lujuria, no sabia que le pasaba a mi mayordomo y eso eso me enfurecia.**

**-Sebastian quiero un chocolate-Dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi cafe**

**-¿Que tipo de chocolate Bocchan?-Lo dijo con un tono de voz ¿sensual?**

**-Los de siempre-Esto se estaba poniendo raro**

**-¿No esta aburrido de eso?-Esto sobre pasa los limites de Raro**

**-¿De que...-Y ahi estaban de nuevo, en una de esas veces en las que me encontraba excitado, avergonzado, nervioso y mas, mucho mas. No estaba conciente de como ni cuando me empeze a asercar a Sebastiany ahora estábamos a menos de un centímetro de distancia. Distancia que se fue al carajo cuando unio sus labios con los míos haciendo un beso bastante fogoso llenos de pasión y lujuria.**

**Me levante parecia muy tarde y habia tenido un sueño muy poco sano para mi edad, **(N/A:Te comprendo)** en cualquier momento llegaría Sebastian a despertarme.**

**-Ohayo Bocchan-Oh oh**

**-¡Se-Sebastian! ¿Que diablos haces aqui?-Estaba en mi cama sin camisa.**

**Ahora que lo pienso el no trae camisa y...yo tampoco esto no puede estar pasando-¿No lo recuerda Amo?-Varias imagenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente-¿No le duele nada?**

**-NO-mi cara estaba roja ¿que habia hecho? Levante un poco la sabana y nada nada de ropa trate de levantarme y-Auch**

**-Bochan ¿Esta bien?-Se levanto de la cama...desnudo y me ayudo a pararme**

**-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN SI ME DUELE EL CULO? ¿QUE CARAJO ME HICISTE ANOCHE?-¿Por que todo me dolia?**

**-No se quejo la proxima vez sere mas cuidadoso Bochan.**

**-Eso espero...¿Como que la proxima vez?-¿Habria una proxima? De hecho espero la próxima...**

**-Bocchan me temo que después de esto…usted no podra sentarse en muchos días-Nada bueno podria salir de esas palabras**

* * *

**Ciel se estremecía con cada toque, sentía las manos del demonio subir y bajar, su lengua ardiente dejando varios caminos de saliva sobre su pequeño cuerpo, gozaba al sentir aquellos labios carmines dejar sus huellas por todo su pecho. Aquellas manos, totalmente descubiertas, acariciando sus piernas…eran como llamas quemando cada rincón de su piel**

**- ¡S-Sebastian!**

**El pequeño conde enloqueció de repente al sentir la lengua juguetona y ir y venir por su pequeño torso. El demonio apretó fuertemente sus largas y suaves piernas, separándolas cada vez más, llevando a Ciel a la completa locura. Y, al fin, su lengua bailaba lozana y húmeda dentro de su joven amo. Sonrió con maldad al ver el rostro de su amado amo, lloroso, enojado, su rostro sudoroso y sonrojado algo que lo excitaba y le hacia desear con mas ancias al niño.**

**Con eso y mas fue como termino LA PRÓXIMA VEZ.**


End file.
